Noir: Riza and Winry
by Cassie Studios
Summary: Winry overhears a conversation between the Elric brothers. She finds out that there's something going on against the State Alchemists. She asks Riza to teach her how to protect the ones she loves. The girls team up to investigate. [EdWin, Royai]
1. The Maidens with Black Hands

**NOIR: Riza and Winry**

_Noir. The name which is derived from ancient past. Two maidens who reign over death. Black hands over green fields… Please, protect our peace._

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again. There are so many Royai fics on my account and there is hardly any EdWin in them. So this fic is mainly EdWin, with great support of Royai.

A few words of introduction. Have you watched anime "Noir"? If not, don't worry. It's not required by any means to understand the plot of the fic (though the anime is great and I suggest you watch it anyway). So for those who don't know, "Noir" is about two assassins, Mireille and Kirika. They team up and start working as Noir, killing for money, fighting with mysterious organization Les Soldats and finding out about Kirika's lost memories and her past.

My friend has always said that she loved Riza and Winry together. This gave me the idea for this fanfic. The chapters are going to be named after the episodes of "Noir". Don't worry, the plot is going to be different. We're dealing with a different anime and different world in here, after all.

I'll try my best to write this fic. So please tell me if you like the idea or not.

**Update:** Reviewed and updated with slightly better grammar and spelling. No major changes to the content.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Maidens with Black Hands**

"Hey, Winry! We've come to visit you!"

"I can't believe my own eyes! You never drop in… Unless…" she shot him a menacing glare, but Ed didn't give in to it.

"No, I have not broken my automail and I do mean no," he replied, somewhat offended. "We were just passing by on our way to Central and we thought we could visit you."

Winry didn't know how to react. Eventually she decided to smile, but there were some suspicions hidden underneath that lovely face. If there was absolutely no business for the brothers to come to Resembool…well, that would be the first time to be so.

"You don't believe me?"

"No. But I guess it doesn't matter for the time being. I'm glad you're home," she flashed him a sweet smile.

Ed frowned a bit, being suspicious of that reaction. But he gave no comment. He just lowered his gaze to the ground for a moment, but soon he shook his head slightly and gave his friend a half-smile.

"I hope there's something really tasty for dinner!"

* * *

The dinner passed in a kind of awkward atmosphere. Winry regarded the boys with suspicion and wanted to know why they had suddenly came by. The Elrics were talking with her and her granny as if nothing was out of the ordinary, but Winry could tell there was something else going through their minds. She just didn't know what that was yet; needless to say, that didn't mean she wouldn't.

Her grandma asked her to wash the dishes, so she stayed in the kitchen, while the brothers went to their temporary room.

"What the hell is wrong?" Winry murmured under her breath, a washing cloth in her hand. "I swear it's not normal: the fact that they actually dropped in, their behavior… I know them, I can immediately tell when something's wrong…"

She finished with the dishes and went to the Elrics' room. She was just about to enter when she heard their agitated voices. She stopped right behind the door and simply began eavesdropping.

"That's why I want you to stay here," she heard Ed's concerned voice.

"I'm going with you, nii-san. We've always been together in this mess, remember?"

"They only want State Alchemists. I can't put your life to danger."

"So you want me to stay in Resembool and wait for any piece of information about you? I can't do that! Just look at Winry; now I really know why she is so upset when we don't call her on a regular basis."

This was getting more and more interesting. But still… what the hell were they talking about?

"Just think what she would feel like if you just suddenly went and died somewhere in Central."

Now she got scared for real. What was going on? She knew they'd probably never tell her anything, but damn, if it was their lives that was at stake…

"I know why you came here. You wanted to say goodbye."

"No, I didn't!" Eds strong voice echoed in the room. "I won't die! I can't die before we fulfill our promise! But… just in case…"

There was short silence before he continued: "If I were to die, I just wanted to visit this place once more. This is where we grew up. I wanted to see the landscapes, to talk to granny… And Winry… I wanted to see her one last time."

"You're talking bullshit," said Al firmly. "I've known you all my life and you have never been keen on losing. Why would be now? You mentioned that neither of us can die yet. So why would you think this would happen now? Only the weak give up, and I'd never thought I'd see you becoming weak. When have you changed so much? It's not like you to surrender."

"I'm not going to surrender!" Ed sounded pissed off. "And I'm not weak. But you know for yourself what the situation is. It's the Homunculi we're dealing with here! And we're alchemists, but still, our alchemy could not be sufficient to defeat them. And if we don't defeat them, it means that sooner or later they'll do it to us."

"So that's why you're planning on dying."

"You're stupid, Al. I'm not planning to die and I don't want to! I just take such a possibility into consideration, that's all. Is it wrong to be realistic?"

"Of course not. But you sound as if you were already prepared to die."

"I'm not, and believe me, I don't want to die. I just need to consider all the scenarios. Besides, we don't know much about what's going on. We can be ambushed any time now."

Outside the door Winry was frozen. She was slightly shaking with fear. It sounded pretty serious… Sure as hell the brothers would never ever tell her anything. However, she needed information.

Whom should she turn to then?

* * *

The next three days were quite tense. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, while they were completely distraught on the inside. Winry, now that she knew the boys had a secret, was in the process of devising a plan. When she heard their conversation, she was just terrified and anxious. On the following day, however, her mind was clear. She knew who could help her, who could possess some info on the matter and, most of all, who would consider her 'worthy enough' of sharing it with. And when she thought of this particular someone, an idea hit her mind. This someone… could tell her even more. Could teach her what she needed to learn.

She thought it over in the evening. She sat in her room alone. Her only company was the photograph of her parents, facing her directly. She gazed at it and sighed.

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing," she whispered, hugging her knees. It wasn't that the decision was an easy one. "But I need to so something for them. I can't bear sitting here idly while they are in danger. It could be the last time I'll ever see them. I can't let that happen. Hope you understand."

She looked outside the window. The stars twinkled at her, as if trying to cheer her up. She managed a weak smile. Then she remembered the time she encountered Scar. She remembered what it felt like to point a gun at that man, who killed her parents. She remembered what Ed told her at that time…

"No," she shook her own doubts away. "This is to protect them. It can't be wrong, now can it? Is it wrong to stand up for those you love?"

She still had second thoughts, but she knew she had to make it through. It could prove worthy at the end…or at least she would be able to actually act for the first time in her life instead of waiting for the information on the Elric brothers. Her eyes shone with determination. The decision had been made.

That's why when the brothers were to leave a few days later, Winry suddenly announced:

"I'm going with you."

"What?" Ed was baffled. "Why?"

"I need to buy some automail parts," she lied with a sweet smile. "And since you two are going to Central, I'll go along with you."

Ed eyed her suspiciously. He looked as if he was about to oppose, but unexpectedly he shrugged and stated: "Guess it's ok."

"Great! I'm already almost packed, so I just need to go upstairs and make last preparations. Don't you dare go without me," she threatened.

"Why would you think we'd do that? Geez…"

Winry entered her room. She had indeed packed all the things she needed: clothes, a toothbrush, some of her automail work… She caught a stray glance of the photograph standing on her desk. Her hand stroked it gently as she picked up her bag.

"I'm sorry, mum, dad," she whispered. "But from now on, I'm starting a new life."

She took her automail case in the other hand and without looking back, she exited her room.

* * *

"She came with you? What the hell for?"

"How could I know? She said she needed to buy some automail parts in Central. I couldn't refuse. What could I have said to her to make her stay anyway? She's too stubborn."

"I'm sure you could've thought of something," Mustang eyed him angrily. "You _wanted _her to come. Its kind of understandable, but I'm sure you also know that she might be in danger if she stays in here for too long! She's your relative, isn't she?"

"She's a friend."

"A close one, right?"

"Pretty much," Ed had an ever so slight blush on his cheeks.

"That's why they could target her as well. You know how dangerous it is in here now, don't you? You realize that your bringing her with you to Central causes hazard to her life?"

"I haven't done anything wrong!" yelled Ed, now really pissed off. "What do you all want from me? First Al, now you! Get the hell off my case! I know you're scared of them getting your people, but don't take your anxiety out on me!"

Roy rubbed his eyes. He looked exhausted. "You realize it's quite serious, don't you?"

"I do. But if I were to die, Al would be devastated," added Ed, lifting his head. "That's why I need to make it through. And though I don't like it, I suggest you do the same."

The Flame Alchemist smirked, which was rare those days. "Cocky as ever, aren't you?"

"Same goes for you, you walking petard."

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Riza brought her head up as she finished pouring water to Black Hayate's bowl.

"Oh, it must be Winry," she smiled and stood up to let the guest in. Earlier that day Winry had come to her and asked her if she could visit her in the evening. Riza didn't know what the girl was up to, but something was certainly wrong, though Winry didn't want to admit it. She immediately agreed to meet her. Maybe she could be of some help.

"Hello, miss Riza," Winry smiled at her, but there was a hint of insincerity in her face. The same one that made Riza worried a few hours earlier.

"Hello. Come in."

As tea is the best liquid uniting women all over the world, soon they sat down, each with her own mug of tasty green tea.

Winry stared at her mug for a little while, then she gazed up at the lieutenant. "I'll get right down to business, miss Riza. I've overheard a conversation between Ed and Al. I know something is going on, involving the State Alchemists."

"Oh," Riza sighed heavily. "So you've found out about that stuff…"

"Please tell me what's going on."

"And if I do, what will you do with the information?"

"I'll rethink my decision…because there is one more favor I have to ask of you, miss Riza."

"Which is?"

"Please, first tell me everything you know."

Riza hesitated for a moment, then warned her: "All the information is confidential. This must not leave this room."

"I understand," she nodded seriously.

Riza paused once more, then marked: "I'm only telling you this because you could get involved as well. Also, I know you're worried about Ed and Al. But if I could, I'd rather save you from hearing it."

"Is it so terrible?"

"Well, we don't know much. Actually, the main reason it's so dangerous is that we know the Homunculi are up to something, but we have little clue what that could be. Last week the colonel managed to intercept a letter concerning the plan. He read it alone though; I have no idea what that was about. He seemed disappointed that it was a very unclear message, but still it was some clue. But he only said that something serious was in the air and that was all he shared with us," she sighed again. "I know he's hiding something from us, I can tell that. But when I rubbed it into his face he just shook me off."

"So what exactly do you know?"

"We know that the Homunculi are involved. We know that all State Alchemists are in danger. We've also discovered that there is a large group of people formed into and organization called 'Les Soldats', but we still have no idea what they are for. And it's only our observation, but the colonel seems really distracted. He's worried to no limits, but he won't tell us anything!" she looked angry. "He knows we'll always be there for him, that we'll always help him, still he hides the truth from us. How can we help him if we don't know what to do?"

"But if he's so worried, it means that the problem is really serious…"

"Exactly. I'm sure he'll need help, but he wants to handle everything himself."

"Ed and Al also didn't seem well off…" Winry dropped her gaze. "But I didn't even ask, they would hide it from me anyway…"

"They all are distraught. That's because they don't know much except for the fact that we all could be unexpectedly attacked any minute. This makes them nervous, it's understandable."

Winry dwelled on the thought for a moment. Then she looked up at the woman. "If this is the case, then I guess it can't be helped. Thank you for telling me all this. Now… could you do one more thing for me?"

"What is it?"

"Please teach me how to use a gun. Make me your apprentice."

These words lingered in silence for a while. Finally Riza repeated:

"How to use a gun?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because… because I need to protect them. To protect Ed and Al. I can't lose them…"

"You have no idea what it is like," said Riza seriously.

"I know it's tough to shoot at somebody. I've experienced that firsthand. But for the sake of Ed and Al, I'll do anything. I've always been left behind, miss Riza. It has been unbearable. Now, when I heard that they could die within a blink of an eye, I got really scared. I didn't know whom to ask for advice, and then… then I thought of you. You are my only hope, miss Riza. I'm not an alchemist, so I can't do much, but… but you… You told me that there is one person you needed to protect. That is the reason you joined the army, right?"

"Right," she conceded quietly. She could clearly understand the girl's feelings. But this was no reason to get her involved into the world she'd been entwined with for so many years herself: the world of killing.

"You're not an alchemist yourself, but there still much you can do for the colonel. Why can't I become Ed and Al's guardian, just like you are the colonel's?"

"It's not that simple, you know," she shook her head. "I've done terrible things, I've seen hell, I've killed a great many people. Are you prepared for this?"

Winry clenched her fists under the table. "I am," she said firmly. "I know your hands are covered with blood. But I'm not afraid to become the same if it's for the sake of my friends."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Maybe I don't. But I know that I want to protect them. To so something for them. To finally become useful. Ed said that killing other people doesn't suit me," she recalled, wincing at the memory, "but I just… I just don't see any other way to protect them. And I think that if what Ed said is right, if my hands are really there for saving others, then I think that it is important to be able to protect the ones close to you. Of course, not only them, but you have to start somewhere. I can't do anything for anyone the way I am; I can only sit and wait. I want to be able to help," she finished fiercely.

Riza looked at her and suddenly she saw the same determined face she once gazed at in the mirror. That girl was so much like her…

"I don't know if you can handle a gun," she resorted to quite a stupid reason.

"I'm a mechanic," Winry reminded her with a small smile. She saw through her intentions right away. "I think I can grasp the idea quite quickly."

They gazed into each other's eyes. Finally Riza said:

"Ok, I'll help you. But remember that you can always quit."

"I won't. I promise you that."

"I still don't like the idea."

"Thank you anyway, miss Riza."

When they parted, Riza leaned against the doorframe, watching the girl disappear behind the corner of the corridor.

"_She's just a kid, she doesn't even understand what she's letting herself into…"_ she thought. _"She's going to be just like me…"_ She recalled her feelings during the Ishbal war. But she was unable to talk Winry out of this. The girl was too determined. Riza knew that kind of determination. Only a woman fearing for her beloved ones possessed such strength. She also realized that the girl was going to give her everything to reach her goal. It's just a pity that the path she was about to take was a tough and dark one.

* * *

Winry was sitting in her room, fiddling with an automail. She wasn't going to neglect her work. She intended to send her granny the repaired automails by post and get the messed ones the same way. She took a small oil container. But since her thoughts were wandering on something completely different, she suddenly spilled the liquid all over her workplace.

"Shit!"

She swiftly grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the mess. Fortunately there wasn't much oil to get poured out.

Winry looked at her hands black from the oil.

"It's so easy to get your hands dirty…" she whispered. From now on, her hands would be 'dirty' in some other sense. The comparison hit her with full strength. But she wasn't going to hold back, right?

She suddenly wondered if getting her hands stained with human blood was one day going to become as easy as getting them dirty with an automail oil…

"We'll both have our hands covered with blood. But with those hands we can protect the wellbeing of those important to us. That's what really matters."

Winry clenched her fists. She couldn't wait to begin her training.

* * *

**A/N:** The first chapter completed. How did you like it?

The next chapter: "Our Daily Bread."


	2. Our Daily Bread

**NOIR: Riza and Winry**

_Noir. The name which is derived from ancient past. Two maidens who reign over death. Black hands over green fields… Please, protect our peace._

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again. I can see that you liked the first chapter, so I'll continue the fic. This is the second chapter for you!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA, don't own Noir.

**Update:** Reviewed and updated with slightly better grammar and spelling. No major changes to the content.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Our Daily Bread**

This was an ordinary day in Mustag's office. Or should I say: _now_ ordinary. Before the threat came all of the workers there (except for Riza) tried to avoid their paperwork as much as it was possible. But not now. This time not only the first lieutenant was working. Roy was sitting with his nose buried in some documents, absorbed by some mysterious thoughts. All of the others tried to help him as much as they could. They knew the colonel was involved in some other business (namely the plot against the State Alchemists) and really had much more important things to do than paperwork. His coworkers were loyal and understanding enough to take some of his work on themselves. The most part went to Hawkeye, but the men also tried their best. However, they all felt offended by Roy's behavior. They tried to help him; yet he didn't consider them worthy enough to share his problems with them.

Suddenly Roy sighed and frowned. His shoulders dropped a bit.

"What's wrong, sir?" asked Riza in a concerned tone. She hated how he kept ruining his health not sleeping and worrying so much… and not sharing the problems with her.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, lieutenant."

"That's a lie, sir. You know that I can see it. Why are you hiding the truth from us?"

"I'm not hiding anything," he was being as insincere as always these days. "Why would you think so?"

Now all the men in the office had their eyes fixed upon their superior.

"You barely sleep, sir, it's obvious," continued Riza, frowning in worry. "Let us help yourself."

"I'm fine, lieutenant. The discussion is over. Please go back to your work."

"But sir…"

"Lieutenant, I believe you've heard me clearly."

"Yes, sir."

Hawkeye dropped her gaze. Looking at the papers in front of her, she sighed inaudibly.

Then someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!"

The one who entered was no other than Edward Elric.

"We need to talk. Now."

We can all agree that the situation in which the younger alchemist gives orders to the older one is quite unusual. Normally Roy would've burst out with uncontrollable laughter and, of course, ignore the words. But at that time everything was different. The colonel had been doing his paperwork properly; he would also listen to what Ed had to say.

Their eyes met and Roy immediately knew the topic.

"Leave us alone," he addressed his subordinates.

Everyone stood up, however unwillingly. They knew that staying in the room was out of the question. Still, they so badly wanted to hear what on Earth was going on there…

"First Lieutenant…?"

When the door closed, Riza immediately pressed her ear to it. Havoc watched her with amusement and confusion, because he'd never thought that she was actually capable of doing something like that. Well, half of the information they had on the plot had its source in one of them sneaking it one way or another from their superiors, but _her_…

"What are you doing?"

"I'm in the process of gleaming information, Havoc," she whispered back, turning her head so that she could hear more. "Just shut up now, you're ruining my acoustics."

However, the talk was short and swift.

"They're moving. We caught that info yesterday evening."

"What are their plans?"

Both of them sounded serious. No trace of that happy-go-lucky colonel and an overreacting blonde midget. No hate, no rivalry. Now they were partners in defense.

"They don't know themselves yet. I mean, they are going to be told soon. A meeting is going to be held in two weeks time in a small village at the seaside. It's named Corsica."

Outside the door Riza's lips repeated soundlessly "Corsica…"

"Are we going to have someone in there?" asked Ed.

"I'm still not sure," replied Roy. "You know I can't send my most trusted people. As for others… I can't be sure of their loyalty. On the other hand, we do need information."

"Think about it."

"I will. Is there anything else?"

"That's all for now. I hope we get to know more soon."

"They are skilled. I'd never thought there could be someone so secretive…"

"Tough opponents, aren't they?" Ed sighed. "Fine. Make sure you don't die before another piece of info leaks to us. You look like hell."

"Look who's talking. Besides, I have much more duties than you do."

"Sure, sure."

When Ed walked out of Roy's office, he would've never guessed that just a few seconds before first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had her head pressed firmly against the door. Now she was simply leaning against the wall, cool as always. He greeted her with a nod and walked away. Havoc cast a quick glance at the woman, but she said nothing. As if everything was perfectly fine, she reentered the office.

But inside her head a plan had already been formed.

She would protect him. As she had always done.

"My daily bread…" she pursed her lips lightly, then returned to work. Only the word "Corsica" kept roaming in her head.

* * *

"Ok," Winry wiped her forehead. "Finished."

She put the automail aside and leaned back in her chair. That had been exhausting. Apart from cleaning the parts thoroughly (that was the automail she spilled the oil on) she had to make a really complicated repair. Someone broke the automatic mechanism inside (how on Earth was he able to do that?) and she had to replace every single piece with a new one. That took her two days, but it had finally been done. She would have to go to the post and send it back to Resembool.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in," she lifted her head, having no idea who the visitor might be.

It was Ed. Alone.

"Hi," he smiled at her and sat on the couch. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she refrained herself from telling him off for hiding the truth of _his_ wellbeing from her. "I've just finished my work."

"Why have you brought it all the way here? You could've just left it at home and repaired when you come back."

"It needed to be done as soon as possible. Besides, I'm not going back for a while."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because there are still some things I have to do here."

"Which are?"

"That's a secret," she flashed him a sweet smile. But he did not give in.

"Tell me."

"You have your secrets, I have mine. I think it's just fair. I thought you understood the law of equivalent exchange, now didn't you?"

"I _do_ understand, now tell me what you are planning to do."

"Just drop it, Ed," she replied seriously. "Because you're never going to drag it out of me."

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing. It's just that I want to have some freedom myself."

Ed scratched his head in thought, then he leaned forth to her. "Listen to me, it'll be far better if you just go home as quickly as possible. You're not going to attain freedom in Central. In fact, the city is under strict control at the moment. Do you want your every move to be monitored?"

"Actually, what's going on?" she crossed her arms on her breast.

Ed bit his lip, not having intended to tell her _that_ much. He cursed himself inwardly.

"Winry, the city isn't a safe place now. I don't want you to get hurt, so please just leave."

"What about you?" she replied in an undertone. "Am I to sit at home and shudder from fear of you being killed?"

After a short pause, Ed stated: "Nobody said I was going to be killed."

"But you might be!"

"Not every plot is against the State Alchemists, you know!"

"I never said that it was against the State Alchemists," she marked calmly.

Ed stared at her, petrified. He'd almost spilled the beans for the second time that evening. He sighed and messed his hair.

"Give me a break…"

"I'm staying, whether you want it or not."

"I can't be here all the time to protect you."

"There's no need for you to do so."

"Because what? Are you going to throw your wrench at the enemy?"

"Is it really so dangerous that the 'enemies' will enter my hotel room to kill me?"

"That's not what I meant, but…"

"You see, why to worry?"

"Winry, it _is_ dangerous."

He said it in such a serious voice that she gazed at him with slight fear. "What are you talking about?"

"Please leave."

"Why won't you tell me anything? Don't I have the right to know?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't." She nodded sarcastically, looking away from him. "As always. My daily bread, I could say. Just sit down and wait, we, the great Elric brothers may or may not be back."

"Don't say that."

"It's pure truth."

"What should I do to make you go back home?"

"There's nothing you can do. I have business here. And no matter what, I'm not going to resign from it."

"Is that business of yours more important than your own life?"

"…maybe."

There was silence.

"It makes no sense," said Ed eventually. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you exclude me from your life?" she retorted.

For a brief moment his face contracted with pain, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Fine. But that's not my last word."

"I bet it's not. You couldn't refrain yourself from forcing me to do things your way," a small smile crossed her lips.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"Because you can't. But you wish you could."

"Don't pick on me. I just dropped in to say hello and that's how you greet me?"

"Don't exaggerate."

"I don't. But the only reason that you still haven't killed me with your wrench is that if you did, you wouldn't have anyone to torment. Al would probably make up for a really lame substitute."

She grinned at him. Seeing this, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you really think that's the only reason?"

* * *

Half an hour after Ed's departure Winry received a phone call from lieutenant Hawkeye.

"How are you today? Still so determined?"

"Of course, miss Riza."

"Good. I need to talk to you in private. Do you have time?"

She did. That's why a short time later she was sitting in Riza's kitchen.

"Listen to me," said the lieutenant. "You said you wanted to protect Ed and Al, right?"

"Right."

"Fine. I, on my part, need to protect the colonel. And since both cases are more or less equal, I think it's a good thing to team up."

Winry gazed at her seriously. "What's happened?"

"I overheard the colonel and Edward talking in the office today. I have new information. The group Les Soldats is to meet in two weeks time in a small seaside village called Corsica. There are plans for us to have someone in there. Well, at least that's what the colonel thinks," she shrugged and took a sip of her tea. "What he doesn't know is that he _is going_ to have someone there, even without his own realization of that fact."

"Are you saying you're going there, miss Riza?"

"Precisely. If you wish, you can go as well."

"Me?" Winry's eyes became perfectly rounded. "I mean… can I?"

"If you prove yourself worthy enough, that is."

"What do you mean, miss Riza?"

"Well…" she sighed. "It seems you're not the only one _completely_ excluded from the fight. I thought I could still do something, even if I don't know all the details, but it doesn't seem so. The colonel said himself that he doesn't want his trusted people to get involved. I still don't know why, we would be the best for the job, but…" she stretched out her arms, pausing. "However, he's underestimating me."

"Are you going to disobey your orders, miss Riza?" asked Winry shyly.

"I don't care about orders. I told you what I'm in the military for. And I haven't changed my views during all those years."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm starting the investigation on my own."

"What about me?"

"I can include you into my plans, if you can live up to my expectations."

"Which means?"

"I know how you feel. That's why I want to help you. And… I don't think that you would want to be left behind if there was anything you could do."

"Of course not, miss Riza!"

"That's why I will train you first."

Winry looked up at her, her expression hopeful.

"Train me? Really?"

"As my apprentice. If I perceive you good enough, we'll investigate together. What do you say?"

The answer was just as swift as Riza expected it to be.

"I'm in."

"Great," the lieutenant smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear. So… let's get down to business. I'll met you tomorrow at 03:00 PM at the Headquarters. It's closer to our destination."

"What destination, miss Riza?"

Hawkeye smirked. "Your new training place."

Winry simply gazed at her. She had no idea what the woman was talking about, but who cared? This was definitely going to be something.

Her daily bread… It was certainly going to change from now on. No more staying behind, no more tears. The time of acting has come.

"Thank you, miss Riza. I'll do my best."

"I have no doubts you will."

Out of the corner of her eye Riza watched the girl drink her tea. A small smile appeared on her face.

"She's strong and decisive. I'm quite sure my choice is correct…

_No wonder Edwards fears her so much…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Is it getting more interesting? I know there's still not much in here, but that's just how the storyline develops. It _will_ get better, don't worry. Please review.

Next chapter: Assassin's Training.


	3. The Assassin's Training

**NOIR: Riza and Winry**

_Noir. The name which is derived from ancient past. Two maidens who reign over death. Black hands over green fields… Please, protect our peace._

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't kill me. I know it's been so sooooooo long, but I had a writer's block. I'm still not sure if it's completely gone, but I managed to write a chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA. Don't own Noir.

**Update:** Reviewed and updated with slightly better grammar and spelling. No major changes to the content.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Assassin's Training**

Exactly at 3:00 PM Winry found herself at the Headquarters. She hesitantly walked into the building. The receptionist didn't have to tell her where the colonel's office was. Winry climbed the stairs and stopped just before the door. Then she reluctantly knocked at it. When the door snapped open, she took a step back. But it was only Riza, smiling at her.

"Just wait a little bit more, ok? I'll gather my things and we can go."

Winry caught a surprised glance that the colonel cast first at his aide, then at her. She greeted him, but gave him no explanation.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Girl stuff," replied Hawkeye, taking her bag. "Good bye, colonel."

She took Winry along as she exited the office, managing to catch one last suspicious look from her superior.

"So, where are we going, miss Riza?"

"Somewhere you can practice your new skills. And I can improve mine."

Half an hour later they reached their destination.

"A shooting range?" Winry was kind of impressed.

"Yeah… My favorite one. But we're not going to go shooting right away. First you have to know what you will be dealing with."

They walked to the receptionist desk. Riza leaned forth.

"Good morning. I'm looking for Mike."

"Good morning, miss Hawkeye. Mike is in the preparation room."

"Alone?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Great. Thank you, Margaret."

Riza and Winry walked along the corridor and turned left. There was a small room there. Riza knocked at the door.

"Mike? Are you there?"

"Riza, my dear!" the door opened and they saw a corpulent, but nice looking guy. He smiled at the girls. "Hello! Oh," he turned to Winry. "Good morning, young miss."

"This is Winry. She's going to practice here."

Mike's face changed. It was no more polite and cheerful. Now it was as if he was assessing if Winry was capable of training at his shooting range.

"Is that so…"

"Winry, could you excuse us for awhile? Mike, I need to talk to you."

The mechanic rapidly closed her eyes when the door shut just before her. Inside the room Mike gazed at Riza, quirking an eyebrow.

"This is just a little girl! Are you sure, Riza?"

"Yes, I am. And she's not a 'little girl', she's almost sixteen."

"But still…"

"What, don't you like girls training shooting?"

"Erm, no, that's not what I mean," just like the colonel, Mike knew that the woman in front of him was always right. And she could prove it in a not-so-much pleasant way. "It's simply that, you know, a girl like this… Don't you think she's too young to be walking around carrying a gun…?"

"She _is_ too young," conceded Riza, for a split second dropping her gaze. "But we both have our reasons. Please, don't ask any questions."

He stared at her, but understood that he shouldn't investigate.

"Ok… So what do you want me to do?"

"Provide her with everything she might need. This is serious, we have little time, that's why we need your help."

"Do you think she's fit for it?"

"Absolutely."

"That's a strange certainty I hear in your voice."

"It's called 'absolute certainty'."

"If you say so."

"Winry will be probably coming here every day. She's under my care, so treat her appropriately. She has no experience with guns. I want to start today and that's why I want to borrow this room for a little while."

"May I ask what for?"

"Just some theory. Can I?"

"Of course. You're our guest of honor, and so is that pretty girl outside."

* * *

The parts were spread all over the table. Winry and Riza were sitting by the table across each other. Riza picked a long, thin brush.

"This is what you clean the barrel with. Try."

Winry put the brush into the barrel and moved it energetically. She pulled it out and saw into the barrel to check if it was completely clean.

"That should do," she stated.

"Ok," Riza shoved the remaining parts into her direction. "You've cleaned it all, now try to put it together."

Winry smirked at her. "Is that a challenge?"

"A challenge would mean that I measure the time."

"Ok… please do so."

"You're serious?" Riza opened her eyes wide.

"Yes, miss Riza. Please try me."

Riza took out her watch and after a few seconds said "Start!"

Winry quickly grabbed all the pieces and after a short while assembled them perfectly. Riza was astounded. Sure the girl wasn't as quick as she was herself, but this still must've been some kind of a record.

"I must say, you're a bright pupil," the lieutenant smiled at the girl. She returned the expression.

"I told you, I'm a mechanic."

"Fine. So you are able to load and unload the gun as well. We still have some time," she glanced at the watch once more. "Want to try some shooting?"

Winry's eyes sparkled. "Really? Today?"

"Ok, that was a stupid question."

* * *

Mike held out two pairs of earmuffs.

"Hope you enjoy yourselves."

"I always enjoy myself in here," Riza smiled at him.

"I take it back then. I hope _the little miss_ enjoys herself," he bowed his head when handing the earmuffs and a small gun to Winry. "You can use this for the time being."

"Thank you," she eyed the weapon. It looked so innocent, but she knew it was deadly.

"You've got about half an hour before we close," said Mike as a goodbye and left the room. The girls were left alone. Riza took one of the positions.

"This is how you stand… and this is how you aim," she demonstrated. Winry took the neighboring position and tried to imitate her. Riza nodded, but had some objections.

"Part your legs wider. You'll need something firm to balance on, since it's your first try. And raise your hands higher. When you shoot a bullet, it never reaches the spot you're actually aiming at, but it hits a little below it."

"I understand." Winry corrected her pose until Riza was satisfied.

"Great. Now watch me."

The lieutenant faced the target and with no preparation or warning she shoot six bullets at it. Winry jumped in surprise, ruining her stance, but she didn't care. Her jaw dropped down when she realized Riza had not missed the bull's eye even once.

"Try for yourself," the lieutenant smiled, contented at the result.

It took the girl a few seconds to regain her pose. Then she fired once. It pulled rapidly, but didn't hurt. However, the target remained untouched.

"Oh don't mind it, try once more," Riza waved her hand flippantly.

Winry nodded and took another chance. She managed to nail the very edge of the target.

"Not bad," said her mentor with a smile. "And I'm sure you'll only improve with time."

But Winry was disappointed. It proved to be much harder that she thought it would be.

* * *

Later that day, Winry stayed in her hotel room. She was standing beside the window, facing the opposite wall where there was a chair with a small bag upon it. Winry took one of the screws form the nearby table, aimed and threw it at the chair. It landed just below it. Another one hit the backrest and ricocheted away. Finally the third one, more out of pure luck than anything else, ended up in the bag. Winry smiled, clapped her hands and gave a small cheerful "Yay!"

She picked another screw and took a swing. Exactly this moment did Edward Elric choose to knock and come in.

"Hi, Win…"

She was so surprised that she randomly threw the screw; it ricocheted from the wall and hit the visitor right in the middle of his forehead. He stopped.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Oh I'm sorry… I didn't expect you to come in…"

Ed eyed her suspiciously, looked at the chair, moved his gaze back to her and frowned in thought.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Erm…well… I had to clean up a bit and I got bored, so instead of sweeping all the screws inside the bag I decided to play… a bit…" she grinned at him. That, of course, was a very bad lie, but she needed to tell him _something_ anyway.

"Oh, good," he said ironically. "Because I just started wondering if you were practicing your aiming skills so that you could throw your wrenches at me more accurately."

"Oh no, I'm not that mean."

"You're insane!" he dropped the sarcasm. "'Playing'! Besides, I got hit anyway."

"I already apologized to you."

"That doesn't ease the pain."

"Oh my, don't tell me you're so delicate. It was just a small screw."

Ed bent down and picked the said screw. He examined it, and then suddenly threw it at his friend. She barely ducked it.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"A little pay back."

"You wanna fight?"

Not so long after the hotel room became a battlefield. Screws, wrenches and other mechanical stuff were flying all over the place. Winry was better at aiming, but Ed ducked more hits.

"Finally I get to pay you back in kind!" the alchemist aimed a screwdriver at his friend. She was just scooping some more screws so she didn't notice it coming. It hit her hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" she cried in pain and clutched the hurting spot. It started bleeding; the sharp point of the tool must've cut her skin.

Ed was beside her in an instant, his cocky expression completely gone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok," she cut him off. "It doesn't hurt that much, I just got startled…"

"Let me see."

He looked closely at the small cut. The bleeding had already almost completely stopped: the injury wasn't deep.

"Where are the bandages?"

He dressed the wound to the best of his abilities. Winry noticed his expression.

"Hey!" she tried to cheer him up. "It's not like I'm gonna die from it, you know."

"Winry…" he begun softly. His gaze remained fixed upon the bandage. "Go back to your grandma."

After a short while, she replied simply: "No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why?" he looked at her reproachfully.

"I told you, I've got some business here."

"Then drop it."

"No way," she shook her head.

"I'm just concerned about your safety."

She sighed. "Ed…what's going on?"

"Nothing you should worry about," he looked her in the eye. "I only ask for you to leave Central and go back to Resembool."

"And what about you and Al?"

"We've got to stay here. But we're gonna be fine, we're always fine."

"See?" she flashed him a sweet smile. "You can stay, so I can stay too. I'm gonna be fine as well."

"Winry, come on…"

"Just drop the subject, ok? I'm bleeding here."

He laughed, but didn't stop nagging her into returning to Resembool. This conversation went exactly the same as all the other ones they had on the topic. Winry was determined and nothing Ed said to her could change her mind. He left her hotel room two hours later, frustrated and angry. Winry didn't bother. She just picked up all her tools and started practicing again.

* * *

The next two weeks were very busy for Winry. She had to take care of the automail business, but also needed time to practice shooting. Every day Mike greeted her as she entered his shooting range. He watched her progress every day. Sometimes the girl was accompanied by Riza, but the lieutenant didn't have much time to spend with her since she still tried to discover something more about the plot. But she would always ask Mike how the girl was doing, and she was pleased to see him endlessly praise her apprentice. She knew Mike never went easy on anybody who defiled his shooting range with poor shooting results, so this must've meant something, right?

"She's doing just perfect, I tell you," he praised the oblivious girl, still practicing a dozen or so meters away. "She must be determined. Really reminds me of you when you first came here, you know."

"Yeah, I do know," Riza smiled inwardly at the comparison. Mike had no idea just how accurate his words were.

That's why after two weeks, when the girls met in Riza's apartment, the lieutenant said:

"I see you've made some serious progress."

"I tried my best," replied Winry humbly. But inside she was prancing around with joy: she got praised by the best sharpshooter in Central.

"I want you to know that I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, miss Riza."

The lieutenant stood up and approached her desk. She took a black box from the drawer and placed in on the table in front of Winry.

"I got you a little present."

The girl looked up at her and opened the box. Inside, on red rest, there lay a shiny black gun.

"I think you deserve it," said Riza seriously, but with a small smile.

"It's… really… beautiful," there was evident delight in Winry's blue eyes. Only a mechanic would be capable of such admiration. Or a sharpshooter.

"I want you to have it."

"Thank you, miss Riza… Does this mean that we're…"

"We're teammates now. If you still want to, that is."

"Of course I do!" Winry exclaimed with joy. "Thank you so much, miss Riza! I've always wanted to be able to do something on my own and… You've made my dreams come true! I can be of help to Ed and Al thanks to you!"

"Don't exaggerate," Riza's smile grew wider. "Oh, and don't call me 'miss' anymore. When we're alone, I think we'll be fine with 'Riza'. We're a two-men cell now, after all."

Winry nodded and grinned. "Maybe we should devise a name."

"A name?" laughed Riza.

"Something cool, like… like…"

"Something dark and mysterious," the lieutenant couldn't help but laugh at the pure thought.

"_Noir_," said Winry unexpectedly. Riza stopped laughing.

"Noir?"

"Yeah… because it's so…" she trailed off, but Riza grasped the idea.

"Yeah, and so… You know."

"Exactly."

Riza chuckled. "I still find the idea of a name stupid."

"I know," grinned Winry. "Me too. But it sound professional to have a name."

"All right. Hm, _Noir_…"

"Miss… I mean, Riza," Winry corrected herself as she addressed the woman seriously. "Please don't get the wrong idea. I _do_ realize it's not a joke and that what we are about to do may be dangerous."

Riza stared outside the window. "I know you do. I don't like what we have to do, but guess it can't be helped. Neither of us makes light of all that, but…" she faced her new partner. "I don't mind a little fun here and there."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so that's it. Hope you like it, and review please!

Next chapter: "The sound of waves."


End file.
